Snowball
by 77Xfire
Summary: One day while walking back to the dorms during a blizzard, Izuku finds something that will become the newest member of the Class 1-A family.
1. In The Storm

**In The Storm**

* * *

A blizzard in April. That is what the students at UA were currently running through in order to get back to their dorms after being dismissed. Thankfully for class 1-A, Todoroki was more than willing to use his flames to help keep everyone warm, and Aoyama's... sparkles, were lighting the way back to the dorm, allowing them to get back safely.

"Ahhhhh! I am soaked!" Mina groaned out as she walked through the door.

One by one, the students filed into the room, all of them completely covered in snow, and Tsuyu pretty much attached to Shoto.

"Thanks Todoroki." Tsuyu said as she separated from her classmate.

"Being cold blooded must be really annoying, so I am glad I was able to help." Shoto responded.

"AAAAAAH!" The class heard, and quickly turned their heads towards the source of the noise, Mineta, who's eyes were currently being jabbed by Jirou's earphone jacks.

"He was staring at our wet uniforms… wasn't he?" Toru asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jirou responded, face red.

"Seriously, what do you think caused this blizzard?! It's the middle of April!" Kirishima said, who had just returned from the restroom with some towels.

"Maybe a villain or two used their quirks to cause it. What do you think Deku?" Ochako asked, turning to the class's expert on quirk and quirk application, only to find that he wasn't there. "Wait, where's Deku?"

"He was right next to us a minute ago, did we somehow get separated?" Iida asked, starting to get worried. He then began to run back to the door to attempt looking for his friend when the door opened, revealing a shivering Izuku.

"There you are Midoriya! What happened out there, and why aren't you wearing your shirt?!" Kaminari said, noticing that Izuku had taken off his shirt and was holding it in his hands.

"There's no time! Where's Todoroki?!" Izuku said, sounding very panicked.

"Over here, what's up?" Shoto asked as he walked over.

"Please, help him!" Izuku said as he adjusting his arms, revealing just what it was that he was holding, and the class couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

It was a tiny puppy, probably no more than a few months old, shivering in Izuku's hands.

"Oh my goodness! Where did you find it?!" Mina said.

"Well, while we were running back to the dorms, I heard a faint cry, so I ran over to where it came from and I found him huddled up in the corner of a building." Izuku explained, as he handed the puppy over to Shoto.

The class praised their friend for his good work, as they just watched as Shoto gave the poor little creature some warmth. After a while, the puppy stopped shivering, and was then put down to the ground, only for him to sprint back over to Izuku and jumped onto his leg.

"Well, looks like he is going to be just fine." Iida deduced. "Though he does seem to be rather attached to Midoriya, which makes sense."

At this point, the puppy then turned around and did the same to Shoto.

"And Todoroki as well, it would seem." Momo pointed out.

"Ok… so what are we going to do? I mean, we can't just send him back out there." Kirishima said.

"Well duh, we are just going to have to take care of him!" Mina said, rather enthusiastically.

"I know that, but how? What are we supposed to feed him?!" Kirishima asked.

"This." Koda said, putting a bowl full of dog food on the ground.

"Wha- where did you get that?!" Kaminari asked.

"My room." Koda responded, the rest of the class deciding to just leave it at that.

After that, the class spent the rest of the day watching and playing with the dog, that is, until Bakugou showed up.

"What the hell is THAT?!" Bakugou asked when he saw the puppy.

"Uh… a dog?" Ochako asked as she picked up the puppy, worried about his safety.

Bakugou didn't respond, as he bagan walking over to Ochako, earning worried looks from the entirety of the class… that is, except for Izuku.

One can only imagine the look of utter shock on everyone's face when Bakugou reached the puppy, began smiling, started petting him and simply said "Well, ain't you a cute little sh*t!"

And with that, he walked away, as the rest of the class continued to just stare at him.

"Kacchan's only weakness, cute puppies." Izuku said, as he chuckled a bit.

"SHUT UP DEKU!" Bakugou yelled out. "ALL PUPPIES ARE CUTE!"

"Right, sorry Kacchan!" Izuku called over to his rival, before walking over to the puppy and began petting him.

At that, after a couple moments of gathering their thoughts, the class went back to playing with the puppy.

"So… what are we going to name him?"

End of Chapter 1

* * *

 ** _Rises from grave_ I AM ALIIIIIIIIIIVE! And… this isn't a ship-fic… huh?**

 **Ok, lemme explain a couple of things, first off, where I have been. Long story short, I originally wanted to get chapter 2 of "What's Weighing You Down" out the day after chapter 1, which would of wrapped up the story. Problem was, I was very unhappy with the original chapter, and attempted to rewrite it, which I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to do that, so I needed some time. On top of that, school work got completely insane, with massive projects needing to be done as well as tests being given, so I needed to stop writing for a while to take care of that. I would of written during my spring break, but, without giving too many details, I was simply not mentally able to do it during that week, and I just needed the time. I am very sorry, and I will try to not have a couple of months off like that again.**

 **Next, what the heck is this story… I felt like writing a story about a dog. It's that simple. My dog was being super cute today, and it inspired me to write this, so I went to work right away, and it resulted in me writing this. This story really isn't going to have much of a plot to it, just going to be some cute dog shenanigans that will probably be based off of some things that my dog does. As such, there will absolutely NOT be a set schedule for this story. That being said, I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Gotta give the dog a name after all, but it is kinda obvious.**

 **In case you are wondering what the dog looks like, it's fur is mostly white. Use your imagination for the breed.**

 **Anyways, don't know when I will get my other stories updated, school is still kinda crazy for me right now though so it may be a bit. Will try to get chapter 2 of this up tomorrow, but I won't make any promises.**

 **Anyways, see you all… hopefully soon. :)**


	2. Snowball

**Snowball**

* * *

"So… What are we going to name him?" Mina's question rang out throughout the room.

"That's a good question, any ideas?" Sero asked.

"I say we name him Cupcake!" Toru suggests.

"Why?" Kirishima asks.

"Cause he's cute, like a little cupcake!" Toru responds.

"I don't think naming him after a food is the best idea…" Momo responded, rubbing the puppies head.

"Ok, how about Hercules? That dude is SO manly!" Kirishima suggests.

"No." Mina responds quickly and to the point.

"I have an idea." Mineta said, with a rather creepy look on his face.

No one even let him begin to say what his idea was. No-one wanted to know.

"What do you think we should name him Deku?" Ochako asked as the other girls started to tie Mineta up.

Izuku thought for a moment, until it seemed that he finally got a good idea. "How about Snowball?"

"Snowball?" Ochako asked.

"Well yeah, between his white fur and how we found him, I think it works really well for him." Izuku explained.

"I like that idea!" Mina said, finishing her job with Mineta.

And so, the class finally agreed to naming the puppy Snowball.

"Ok, now there is just one last thing we need to worry about." Kaminari said.

"And that is…?"

"How exactly are we going to explain this to Aizawa?"

Oh. None of them had really thought about that. They were so caught up in Snowball's presence that they completely forgot that keeping him around was not their decision. And unfortunately for them, they didn't have any time to think of anything.

"Explain what to me, exactly?" Aizawa said, standing in the doorway.

No-one had any time to process what had happened, as Snowball, seeing Aizawa, a potential new friend, sprinted over to him and started barking at his feet.

"… I see." Aizawa said. "Who is responsible for this?"

"Uh, that would be me, sir." Izuku immediately said, stepping forward.

"Alright, come with me Midoriya, and bring the dog with you." Aizawa commanded.

"Wait sir, but what about the blizzard?" Izuku asked.

"Don't worry, it stopped a little while ago." Aizawa explained.

"But still, it has to be really cold out still, right? Snowball, I mean, the puppy shouldn't be out in the cold like that when he is this young!" Izuku explained.

"I will come with you, I should be able to keep him warm, if that is alright of course." Shoto offered.

"Fine, lets just go already." Aizawa said as he left the dorm.

Izuku then scooped Snowball off of the floor and began to leave with Shoto. Just before he left, he looked back, and everyone was giving him a look that said "Good luck." He smiled as he went out into the snow.

 **End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Finally got around to doing this. Not gonna explain the absence this time, cause it is just the same old thing, I am just really bad at keeping a schedule. Originally, the plan was to get this chapter out, then work on another story for a bit, but I am probably going to get the next chapter of this story out first. I have an idea, and I want to get it down before I forget. Just gonna say, it is something I did not have planned when I started this story, but I love it, so I am going to roll with it… and you won't have to wait too long, cause I am already done with the next chapter :). I ACTUALLY PUT IN SOME WORK! GO ME! So, I will see you all tomorrow, for Chapter 3: Blizzard**

 **… Also, I know people didn't point it out, but I will just say it, I messed up last chapter and put Kota instead of Koda… oops.**

 **Also, I know this is kinda short, but bear with me, I am getting back into the swing of things.**


	3. Blizzard

**Blizzard**

* * *

The walk to the school was both long and cold. Thankfully, Shoto was doing a good job of keeping Snowball warm, though the puppy was confused as to where they were going. Eventually, they finally arrived at their destination, the principal's office.

"Wait here." Aizawa commanded as he walked into Nedzu's office.

After a short wait, he opened the door and motioned them to enter the room.

"Hello there Mr. Midoriya and Todoroki! Aizawa here says that you took someone in recently?" Nedzu says as the two enter the room.

"Yeah, uh, right here." Izuku says as he reveals Snowball in his arms (Todoroki gave him to Izuku when they entered the school).

"I see, so how did this happen exactly?" Nedzu asked.

Izuku then went into an explanation as to how he came across Snowball on his way back to the dorm during the storm, followed by the process they went through to warm him up, and finally how they had just given him his name.

"I see. Well Midoriya, I have to say that I am quite proud of you for going out of your way to save this little guy." Nedzu said as Izuku finished his story.

"T-Thank you sir." Izuku said. He then decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. "So, do you think it would be alright for us to keep him in the dorms?"

"Sure, I don't see why not!" Nedzu responded, quickly and to the point.

"Wait, really?!" Izuku said, clearly caught off guard by this. He was expecting to have to try and convince the principal to allow this.

"Of course! I think this presents a great opportunity for you all. Having a pet around could help train you to deal with animals better, as well as help you all work on your teamwork. As such, I see no reason to not let you keep little Snowball."

At this, Izuku started bowing. "Thank you so much sir!" He then lifted Snowball up above his head. "You hear that Snowball! You get to say."

However, when Izuku lifted Snowball up above his head, some of his hair ended up tickling the Puppies nose, causing him to sneeze.

"… Uh… I'm not the only one who saw that… right?" Todoroki said.

"… No, no you were not." Aizawa sighed.

What the heck did they just get themselves into.

 **Later**

"The puppy has a WHAT?!" Mina yelled out.

"You heard me, he has a quirk." Aizawa explained.

"Isn't that like, REALLY rare?!" Ochako asked.

"It is, but it isn't impossible. The principal is proof of this." Aizawa explained.

"So let me get this straight, we get to keep the puppy, but we also have to help train him to control this quirk of his?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Don't worry, the staff will be helping with that last part." Aizawa explained, getting tired of answering all of these questions. "If you have anymore questions, ask Midoriya or Todoroki, they should be able to fill you in."

And with that, he left.

"So, what exactly are we dealing with here?" Kirishima asked.

"Well, we decided that his quirk would be called 'Blizzard.'" Izuku explained. "Basically, he creates snow from his body, kind of like how Todoroki creates ice from his right side."

"I see, makes sense..." Iida said. "Wait a minute, you don't think that Snowball was the one who created that blizzard earlier, do you?"

"That is exactly what we think." Todoroki explained.

"He probably got separated from his family, and he was so scared that his quirk went completely out of control, and it caused a blizzard." Izuku explained.

"So basically, if we do anything to spook this little guy, the dorm is going to have a foot of snow on the floor?!" Kaminari yelled out.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"… Ok, we need to get this dog to be able to control his quirk, and fast!" Kaminari said. "I do NOT want to have to deal with that!"

And with that, everyone was in agreement.

*Sneeze*

As everyone looked over to Snowball, and the new, small pile of snow on the floor, they knew that they were in for a rough time.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Yup, the pupper gets a quirk… didn't see that one coming, did ya? I was just thinking one day "Maybe I should explain why that blizzard happened…" and I liked this idea, so I decided to just roll with it. And so, here we are! Hope you enjoyed, as I will now be disappearing for the next couple of months (again). Jokes aside, this is the point where this story is probs just going to be really… random as to when I update it. I will write for it when I get some inspiration to write for it, but who knows how often that will happen. Anyways, I will see you next time for… whatever happens next. Bye!**


End file.
